iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Diego/Gallery
This is a gallery related to: Diego ''Ice Age Ice Age poster - Diego "Double Agent".jpg Scrat Points To Diego.png Sid hugs Diego.png Sid provokes Diego.png|"Then I suggest you take take the shortcut." Diego pretending that he caught Sid. (png).jpg Ice Age: The Meltdown Herd going down Eviscerator.png Sid & Diego Roughhousing Crash & Eddie.png Diego attempting to eat possum.jpg Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png Maelstrom Emerges From Ice.png Deigo & sid in fear.png Diego choking Sid.jpg Diego hugs sid 2.png Manny, Sid, Diego Puzzled.png Sid Mocks Crazy Ellie.png Ha...Gotcha..png|Ha...Told ya. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Dawn of Dinosaurs poster Diego.jpg Dawn of Dinosaurs poster - Diego.jpg Ice Age Manny mammoth Diego sabre tooth tiger.jpg "That's Sid." - Diego.jpg Baby sit.jpeg|Diego with Manny and Sid reuniting Ice Age: Continental Drift Diego & Shira angry.jpg "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg Diego biting finishing chewing the Vine.jpg Diego confused.jpg "Still want me on your scurvy crew ?" - Shira to Diego.jpg Diego on ice.jpg|Diego staring at the pirates Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg|Diego And Shira and Sid Spotted Switch-Back Cove. Sid teasing Diego by mentioning Shira.jpg|Sid teasing Diego by seeing Shira "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|".....Only without any of the joy" "I don't know what's wrong with me ..." - Diego to Manny.jpg|Diego telling Manny that he feels sick "Why are we kissing ?" - Diego to Sid.jpg|"Why are we're kissing ?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg|"You bet !" Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|'Drunk' boys At least you still got granny.jpg|"At least you still got granny !" Disgusted faces, Manny & Diego.jpg|Diego and Manny disgusted Diego desperate.jpg|Diego looking desperated Diego_close-up_profile.jpg|Diego wondering "Well that explains a lot about Sid..." - Diego.jpg|"That explains a lot about Sid" Denis Leary Diego.jpg|Diego dancing in the credits. Ice Age: Collision Course'' Diego Running from Lightning.PNG Diego Electric.jpg Manny & Deigo electric shock Sid.PNG Poofy herd.PNG Lake.PNG Sub zero heros herd.PNG Shira & Diego in shock at water bridge.png Diego and Manny.png The man and diego.PNG Sid&Diego.jpeg Ice Age Collision Course Diego doubting.png Ice Age Collision Course Manny & Diego looking at sid funny.png Ice Age Collision Course Shira and Diego.png Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.png Diego and sid scared.png Buck & herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg The Herd.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Ice Age Collision Course screenshot Diego Oh Boy.png The Herd with sid in front.png Diego with Fruit in his mouth.png Manny, Diego and Ellie together Ice Age Collision Course.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Diego with Brooke.png Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png The herd with the minicorns.png Buck between DIego and Shira.png Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Category:Gallery